Digilouds
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Ronnie and Lincoln are sent to the digital world with the Digidestined this is thair adventure


Lincoln and Ronnie were at a summer camp when a huge snow storm came thru and they were forced into their cabin with 7 other campers.

Tai was the first of the other campers he and his family has moved to royal woods just over 6 months ago he had brown spiky hair wore a blue shirt and cargo shorts he had a pair of goggles he was hot headed and sometimes a bit self-absorbed .

Then was Matt he was the "cool kid" he wore a green shirt and blue jeans his brother TK was there too visiting for the summer he wore a green hat with a blue gem thing in the center and a green sweater as well as cargo shorts .

Sora was next she had reddish brown hair and wore a yellow tank top blue jeans and red gloves she was a nice person and kinda reminded Lincoln of his sister Lynn but less sporty.

Mimi was next the classic spoiled rich girl that was at least nice to others she had brown hair and wore an all pink dress and a cowboy hat she wore a pair of white and brown boots as well as brown gloves

Izzy was a nice guy he reminded Lincoln a lot of his sister Lisa and wore an orange shirt with green cargo pants as well as yellow gloves.

The last of the group was Joe was an ok guy but Lincoln and Ronnie both agreed he was a coward and needed to grow a thicker skin he had a navy blue hair and glasses he wore a white shirt with grey shorts

"Hey guys the storm has stopped," Tai said throwing the door open

"Well the canoe races are canceled," Ronnie said stepping out of the cabin.

"Then let's have toboggan races instead," Tai said jumping out the door.

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman," TK said running out into the snow.

"Hay TK is careful slow down," Matt said chasing his little brother.

"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket, "Sora said stepping out.

"I was afraid I would get a summer coat but this is way worse," Joe said as Mimi walked up behind him.

"Wow why didn't I pack my fluffy white snow boots," Mimi said running into the snow.  
As Lincoln stepped out he heard Izzy mumble something about his computer then noticed the lights in the sky and they looked amazing he got lost in the colors as he thought about his sister Lily before he left she had started panting and this reminded him of her a smile on his face. Then he noticed a green whole open up in the sky and Tai pointed it out. And 9 red orbs fell out of the whole and landed around them.

"Everyone, are you alright," Sora asked the group.

"Were still here," Matt answered.

"That was scary," Mimi added.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"Meteors," Izzy said crawling up to where one of the things had landed.

Then the things started to glow and rise up from the ground.

"Ok so it's not meteors," Izzy corrected himself as one of the little machines landed in everyone's hand.

"What the Hell are these things?" Ronnie asked (1)

"My guess is some kind of minicher remote digital apparatus,' said Izzy.

"what," Ronnie asked.

"A small remote for something," Lincoln explained thanking Lisa for all her techno babble.

As he said that a wave grew from the lake.

"Serfs up," Tai said as the water swallowed the group up knocking them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So ya Lincoln and Ronnie are digidestined so ya have fun proofread by gamelover41592 and here is a sneak peak at Lincolns and Ronnie's Digimon

Deckmon: a Lesser in training level Digimon Deckmon whale week is able to think around and plan for most situations his Attack is card burst ware a card shaped blast of energy creates distraction for him to escape

Cubemon: a lesser in training level Digimon Cubemon may be small but don't get to close as she will charge you and well not stop until either she passes out or you are defeated her attack is Cube cannon where she opens herself up and shots a powerful blast to knock her opponents away.

1: ya I'm giving her a mouth.

And done hope you enjoyed this is dedicated to my little brother who showed me Digimon originally back in 05


End file.
